Lyndon the Scoundrel - Conversation Achievement
is an achievement in Diablo III. Lyndon's Origins Available in the Quest: The Fallen Star (Act I) Player: Where do you come from? Scoundrel Lyndon: Kingsport, the city by the sea. Home to the great merchant fleets and endless nets of reeking fish! Player: And your trade? Scoundrel Lyndon: I am between jobs at the moment. Player: That is not an honest answer. Scoundrel Lyndon: Nonsense. I am the most honest thief you will ever meet. The Unrepentant Rogue Available in the Quest: The Doom in Wortham (Act I) Player: It is strange that you waste your time in pursuit of women. Scoundrel Lyndon: Waste?! Time is scarcely better spent. Player: But you stay with none of them. Scoundrel Lyndon: I've only found one worth keeping... but she slipped way from me. Player: I see. You bother women to ease the sting. Scoundrel Lyndon: Well, no. Sometimes they should bother me! Kingsport Fighting Available in the Quest: Trailing the Coven (Act I) Player: You are a skilled fighter. Scoundrel Lyndon: My brother taught me when we were younger. He thought the crossbow was the best weapon for me since it would give me time to run away if i botched things too badly. Player: Where is he now? Scoundrel Lyndon: Oh, he's still in Kingsport. I expect he'll be there a good long time. Sticky Fingers Available in the Quest: The Imprisoned Angel (Act I) Player: How did you become a thief? Scoundrel Lyndon: That's a long and terrible story that y-you wouldn't want to hear. Player: You found something you liked and couldn't afford? Scoundrel Lyndon: Basically. Player: Perhaps you should be more reasonable. Scoundrel Lyndon: Oh, there was nothing reasonable about her. Difficult Decisions Available at the start of Quest: Return to New Tristram (Act I) Scoundrel Lyndon: Do you ever doubt your choices? Player: I ponder them before, not after. Scoundrel Lyndon: Things never seem to turn out like I hope they will. Player: Trust the spirits. They will guide you. Scoundrel Lyndon: Try living in the slums before you lecture me. Player: I see you carry great pain. Blood Ties Available at the start of Quest: The Road to Alcarnus (Act II) Player: Do you have any other family? Scoundrel Lyndon: My brother and I were orphans. We only had each other. Player: Is he a thief also? Scoundrel Lyndon: No. He was a member of the city guard. Player: That seems odd. Scoundrel Lyndon: Not as much as you might think. Until the end, that is. Brothers Divided Available at the start of Quest: City of Blood (Act II) Player: Why did you not follow your brother into the guards? Scoundrel Lyndon: We're not much alike, really. He was always dependable and practical... a complete bore, I'd say. Player: And you were drawn to trouble. Scoundrel Lyndon: Hardly! I was just amusing myself with the Thieves Guild. It was nothing serious. Player: Until you became a criminal. Scoundrel Lyndon: That may have been serious. The Guard's Fate Available at the start of Quest: Unexpected Allies (Act II) Player: What happened to your brother? Scoundrel Lyndon: Nothing you'd want to hear. Player: I wouldn't ask if I didn't. Scoundrel Lyndon: And then what? I suppose you'll make it all right? You'll fix it up just like another one of your little errands? Some things aren't that easy. Player: And some things are made harder than they should be. Scoundrel Lyndon: Oh gods, and you're so noble about it too. Spare me. First Love Available at the start of Quest: Blood and Sand (Act II) Player: Tell me, have you ever truly loved a woman? Scoundrel Lyndon: Ah yes, the unreasonable one I spoke of earlier. I loved her with every inch of my heart before it went black as coal. Player: Where did she go? Scoundrel Lyndon: Well, she did what all unreasonable women do: married the wrong man. Player: You did not steal her back? Scoundrel Lyndon: Wouldn't have been easy... He was my brother. The Thief's Secret Available at the start of Quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) Player: Tell me more of your brother. Tell me the truth. Scoundrel Lyndon: We used to be a team. I'd tip him off to some of the Thieves Guild's hits; he'd bring in the guards and play it off like it was a lucky catch. But one time he showed up too early... Player: When you robbed the Merchants Guild Bank. Scoundrel Lyndon: None other. Some of the guards became suspicious. They thought he was involved... and he's been rotting in a cell in Kingsport ever since, I... well, I managed to escape. Player: And you feel responsible. Scoundrel Lyndon: I don't know what I feel anymore. The Scoundrel's Wealth Available at the start of Quest: Tremors in the Stone (Act III) Player: What do you do with all of the riches you find? Scoundrel Lyndon: Living a life of depravity and overindulgence, naturally. Player: In this cold and desolate place? I doubt it. Scoundrel Lyndon: Fine. Perhaps I have found that my treasure is put to better use elsewhere. Player: You send your riches away? Scoundrel Lyndon: We all have debts to pay, friend. Brotherly Love Available at the start of Quest: Heart of Sin (Act III) Player: Does your brother know that you love his wife? Scoundrel Lyndon: No. She didn't take the time to tell him before waltzing off to the altar. Now their children would starve if not for the gold I send their way. Player: But you are responsible for their father's imprisonment. Scoundrel Lyndon: He will be free again in time. Paying off the Merchants Guild of Kingsport is no small task. And aren't you supposed to be on my side here?! A Dark Outlook Available at the start of Quest: Fall of the High Heavens (Act IV) Scoundrel Lyndon: Well, we've had a good time, right? Shame about our imminent deaths. Player: You do not seem troubled. Scoundrel Lyndon: You don't choose this life and expect to live to an old age. Still, it's the women I feel sorry for. Player: Which women? Scoundrel Lyndon: All of them. There will be heaving bosoms and torn clothes all across the land when word spreads that I've fallen in battle. A Lost Family Available at the start of Quest: Fall of the High Heavens (Act IV) Player: Do you think of your family still? Scoundrel Lyndon: No point in it. I'll never see them again. Player: Are you so assured of our defeat? Scoundrel Lyndon: My brother's wife thinks I was... involved with his imprisonment, and he believes her. Player: What? Scoundrel Lyndon: As low as I am, I would never frame him. Not even to win her back. But they won't hear a word of it. For all the gold I send to them, I receive nothing in response. A Final Gift Available at the start of Quest: Prime Evil (Act IV) Player: I have a gift for you, Lyndon. Scoundrel Lyndon: Is that so? Player: It is gold. We will go to Kingsport one day soon. Then you can pay your debts, and your brother will be free. Scoundrel Lyndon: You are much too kind. Player: We have journeyed together a long way. I am happy to aid you. Scoundrel Lyndon: Words fail me. Player: Words are not always needed. Category:Conversation achievements